Nie zakochałeś się czasem?
by Namicchi
Summary: Znajomi Kise są zbyt dobrymi obserwatorami.


A/N: Tłumaczenie mojego fanficiton "Aren't you in love?".

**Nie zakocha****łeś się czasem?**

Pierwszą osobą, która coś zauważyła, jest Kasamatsu.

Rozmawia właśnie z Kise, kiedy slyszą dzwonek sygnalizujący, że przerwa się skończyła i muszą iść do swoich klas.

- Zobaczymy się później, senpai! - Kise szczerzy do Kasamatsu zęby i odwraca się, aby pobiec do klasy dwa piętra wyżej.

Yukio chce krzyknąć, aby blondyn nie spóźnił się na trening jak ostatnim razem, kiedy coś rzuca mu się w oczy. Nie należy on do osób, które zauważają małe detale i zmiany jak nowa fryzura, ale to teraz... Cóż, chyba przyzwyczaił się do srebrnego kolczyka Kise skoro zauważył jego nowy kolor.

Wzruszając ramionami, chłopak poprawia torbę na ramieniu, zastanawiając się krótko, dlaczego jego głupi kouhai wybrał czerwień nim skupia się na wybieraniu nowego kapitana.

* * *

Następną osobą jest Midorima.

On i Kise spotykają się w sklepie z obuwiem sportowym kilka dni po zakończeniu Pucharu Zimowego. Midorima pierwszy zauważa blondyna, ale nie ma szansy się schować nim Kise również go zauważa. To jedna z wad bycia tak wysokim. Czasami chciałby mierzyć tyle, co Takao. Lecz wtedy Takao nie mógłby wślizgnąć mu się pod ramie, jak zawsze to robi...

- ... macchi! Midorimacchi! Słyszysz mnie? - Kise stoi tuż przed Midorimą wydymając wargi.

Shintarou wymierza sobie policzek w myślach za odpłynięcie daleko, kiedy zaczął rozmyślać o Takao - środek sklepu nie jest dobrym miejscem na fantazjowanie o swoim chłopaku - i patrzy ze złością na Kise.

- Jestem pewien, że usłyszeli cię w Kanagawie. Nie powinieneś tam być? - Dlaczego Midorima nie może zrobić najzwyklejszych w świecie zakupów bez natykania się na nikogo znajomego? Miłe ciche popołudnie jest wszystkim, czego pragnie. Powinien był jednak kupić większe różowe okulary - koniec końców Rak jest dzisiaj na siódmym miejscu.

- Miałem sesję zdjęciową w Tokio. - Kise uśmiecha się pięknie do swojego rozmówcy i mruga na dziewczyny stojące za Midorimą. - Nie musisz być tak niemiły, Midorimacchi.

I z powrotem to marudzenie.

- W każdym razie, co kupujesz?

Gracz Shutoku zamyka na chwilę oczy, czując, jak Fortuna opuszcza go. Następnym razem kupi największy szczęśliwy przedmiot, jaki znajdzie.

- Jesteśmy w sklepie obuwniczym, Kise. Domyśl się, nanodayo.

- Wiesz, co mam na myśli. - Kise wzrusza ramiona, patrząc na półkę przed nimi. - Ty i ja trzymamy się naszych ulubionych modeli butów do kosza, ale zastanawiam się nad spróbowaniem czegoś nowego.

- Dlaczego wypróbowywać coś, co może cię zawieść? Wybierz coś, co już znasz. - Midorima zerka w dół do swojego koszyka, gdzie leży lśniąca para Wave Hero i z powrotem na Routę, który wpatruje się w parę Nike Air Jordan. Hmm, te buty wyglądają znajomo. Czyżby ktoś w drużynie je miał?

Kise odgarnia włosy i Midorima łapie go za łokieć, przyciągając do siebie.

- C-co?!

- Czy to krew? - Midorima jest pewien, że zobaczył coś czerwonego na uchu Kise. Oczy modela rozszerzają się, kiedy Shintarou przekręca mu głowę, aby zbadać jego ucho. Nie, nie ma tam krwi, ale za to jest czerwony kolczyk.

Midorima puszcza szybko Kise, kaszląc, zawstydzony.

Kise śmieje się lekko.

- Przepraszam, za wystraszenie cię, Midorimacchi. - Blondyn kładzie rękę na swoich ustach, aby stłumić śmiech i Shintarou powstrzymuje się przed kopnięciem go. - Jest ładny, prawda? - Kise dotyka kolczyka, jego wzrok nieczytelny - Midorima zastanawia się dlaczego.

- Nie przestraszyłeś mnie, głupcze - mówi Midorima. - Wybierzesz coś, czy nie? - Cóż, skoro już się spotkali to byłoby nie miło z jego strony, gdyby zostawił Kise samego.

- Yup! Chcę sprawdzić te! - Kise chwyta parę Air Jordan i siada na najbliższym krzesełku, aby je przymierzyć. - Słyszałeś, że Seirin i Seiho będą mieli mecz towarzyski w przyszłym tygodniu? Szkoda, że Kagamicchi nie będzie grał, ale jego noga nadal go boli po meczu z Rakuzanem. Oh, ty też oglądałeś ten mecz, prawda? Czyż Kagamicchi nie był świetny? Kurokocchi też był niesamowity, ale Kagamicchi był jeszcze lepszy niż zwykle i...

Midorima przestaje słuchać Kise; jest to coś, co opanował do perfekcji przez spotkania z Takao. Obaj gracze mówią stanowczo za dużo i Shintarou zastanawia się, nie po raz pierwszy, jakim cudem mają oni zawsze temat do rozmowy. Jednak Midorima wyłapuje 'Kagamicchi' za często. Kise jest znany z rozmawiania na temat graczy, których respektuje - nastolatek pamięta jak prowadzili rozmowy na temat Aomine w Teikou, okrzyki zachwytu Kise nad Kuroko - lecz tym razem jest tak, jakby Kise był fanem Kagamiego: błyszczące oczy, prawie że poetycki opis gry czerwonowłosego i... Oh, teraz to ma sens.

Midorima zerka od kolczyka Kise na buty, które ten trzyma. Pamięta już, gdzie je widział lub, aby być bardziej dokładnym, na kim.

- Nie mam czasu oglądać meczy towarzyskich Seirin, nanodayo - Midorima przerywa lawinę słów Kise. - Skończyłeś przymierzać buty?

- Tak, tak, Midorimacchi. Mucha ci wpadła do nosa, czy jak? - Model wstaje, wkładając Air Jordan do swojego koszyka.

Kiedy czekają w kolejce, Midorima zastanawia się, czy powinien powiedzieć, że Kise znowu mówi o Kagamim. Zobaczenie wyrazu twarzy blondyna mogłoby być zabawne, ale Shintarou może się mylić w swoich przypuszczeniach. Koniec końców, po przegranej Shutoku z Seirin, Takao nie mógł przestać paplać na temat Kuroko. Zatem Midorima decyduje się milczeć, przynajmniej na razie.

- Mam autobus za kilka minut. Do zobaczenia kiedy indziej, Midorimacchi! - Kise macha do Midorima i ten kiwa potakująco głową, nagle stwierdzając, że to jego kolej zapłacenia za zakupy. Znowu się zamyślił? Może zgranie w szachy online z Akashim poprawi jego koncentrację.

* * *

Trzecią osobą jest Kuroko.

Znajduje się z Kagami z Maji Burger, delektując swoim ulubionym waniliowym milkshakem i słuchając słów przyjaciela na temat ich ostatniego meczu towarzyskiego, kiedy słyszy za sobą podekscytowane 'Kurokocchi!'.

Kagami patrzy ponad ramieniem Cienia, wgryzając się w hamburger.

- Witaj, Kise-kun. - Kuroko odwraca się i Kise podchodzi do nich, uśmiechając się. - To niezwykłe zobaczyć ciebie tutaj, w Tokio.

- Odwiedziłem ciotkę - wyjaśnia Kise i zerka na Kagamiego błyszczącymi oczyma. Kuroko bierze łyk napoju, obserwując uważnie blondyna. - Mogę tu usiąść? - Kise wskazuje na puste krzesło obok asa Seirin.

- Jasne. - Kagami wzrusza ramiona, nie ruszając się, nawet kiedy łokieć Kise ociera się o jego własny.

Niebieskowłosy chłopak uśmiecha się delikatnie, myśląc, że sprawy przybierają ciekawy obrót.

- Jak się miewa twoja ciocia? - pyta uprzejmie Kuroko. Pamięta on ciotkę Kise; czasami przychodziła oglądać ich mecze. Blondyn zazwyczaj zostawał u nich, kiedy mieli mecz albo egzaminy, aby być pewnym, że się nie spóźni.

Ale wygląda na to, że Kise go nie usłyszał. W tym samym momencie zapytał Kagamiego o górę hamburgerów, które czerwonowłosy zamówił i właśnie sprzeczają się o wielki apetyt Kagamiego. Kise jest zrelaksowany, ton jego głosu na granicy flirtu... nie, żeby Kagami to zauważał. Jednakże Kuroko widzi jak jego partner z drużyny zachowuje się inaczej niż zwykle, z lepszymi manierami jak na przykłada używając chusteczki, aby obetrzeć usta, nie spuszczając wzroku z Kise.

Kuroko odchyla się w krześle, chowając swój uśmiech za kubkiem. Definitywnie interesujący.

* * *

W końcu to Aomine pyta.

Aomine wie, że jest całkiem dobry w obserwowaniu ludzi, lecz nie lubi mówić o tym, co widzi. To nie jego sprawa dlaczego Akashi sprawiał wrażenie, jakby jego spojrzenie śledziło wszędzie Tetsu podczas Pucharu Zimowego albo dlaczego Momoi i Imayoshi wymieniają sekretne uśmiechy, kiedy myślą, że nikt ich nie widzi... Okej, w tym jednym przypadku zainterweniuje. Na przykład upewni się, że Imayoshi traktuje Satsuki dobrze, bo inaczej straci niektóre kończyny.

Pomimo tamtego wyjątku, Aomine nie plotkuje na temat innych ludzi ani nie wtrąca się w ich sprawy. Jednak teraz czuje, że będzie musiał zmienić swoje postanowienie, ponieważ sytuacja, w której się znalazł, staje się coraz bardziej śmieszna.

Po swojej przegranej podczas Pucharu, Aomine wziął numer Kagamiego od Tetsu i napisał SMSa do asa Seirinu, proponując grę. Spotkali się trzy tygodnie po rozgrywkach - nogi Kagamiego musiały odpocząć - i szybko zaczęli grać w koszykówkę w każdy weekend na ulicznym korcie blisko domu Kagamiego. Kise czasami dołącza do nich i na początku Aomine to nie przeszkadza. Jednak zauważa, częściej niż nie, jak Kise patrzy na grę Kagamiego prawie w zachwycie, jak zawsze jest blisko gracza Seirin. Aomine zauważył również czerwony kolczyk Kise.

Kagami jest nieco tępy, ale nie aż tak, aby nie zauważyć, że Kise używa każdej jednej wymówki, by być blisko czerwonowłosego, że jego oczy śledzą każdy ruch Kagamiego, prawda? _Albo jest na tyle tępy_, myśli Aomine, kiedy Kagami tylko się śmieje na słowa Kise, iż byłby dobrym modelem. _On z tobą flirtuje, Bakagami!_

Prawie niczym opera mydlana, wzdycha w myślach Aomine i, kiedy po meczu Kagami poszedł kupić sobie coś do picia, zdecydował się odezwać. Kise jest jego przyjacielem, a pomaganie przyjaciołom jest dobre, zgadza się? Szczególnie, kiedy są zakochani po uszy w kimś, kto tego nie zauważa.

- Lubisz go?

Kise, który właśnie pociągnąć łyk wody z butelki, krztusi się i zaczyna kaszleć. Aomine uderza go w plecy kilkakrotnie, czekając, aż blondyn się uspokoi.

- Co ty opowiadasz, Aominecchi? - Model śmieje się, ocierając oczy. Niebieskowłosy nastolatek zna ten fałszywy śmiech aż za dobrze. - Kagamicchi i ja jesteśmy przyjaciółmi.

- Nie wspomniałem nic o Kagamim. - Aomine uważnie wpatruje się w Kise. Oczy w kolorze ambry zwężają się na setną sekundy, ich właściciel odwraca wzrok. - Więc?

- Czuję się jak na przesłuchaniu. Jesteś pewien, że chcesz grać w NBA? Byłbyś świetnym policjantem, Aominecchi. - Kise wzdycha, odgarniając mokrą od potu grzywkę z czoła. - Jesteśmy przyjaciółmi. Pomyślałem o Kagamicchi, bo zapytałeś, kiedy odszedł.

- Nie myślę...

- Ha ha, nareszcie się przyznał, że nie myśli.

Kagami właśnie wrócił i siada na ławce po lewej stronie Kise poza zasięgiem pięści Aomine.

- Zamknij się. Mamusia nie nauczyła, że nie przerywa się prywatnych rozmów?

- Prywatna rozmowa na ulicznym korcie? - Kagami unosi w górę brew. Spogląda na Kise, zauważając jego sztywne ramiona. - Kise, coś się stało?

- Oh... Nic, Kagamicchi, naprawdę. - Znowu ten fałszywy śmiech.

Zadziwiające, ale Kagami zdaje sobie sprawę, iż to nie był zwykły śmiech blondyna. Aomine patrzy, jak czerwonowłosy siada bliżej Kise, ich uda przyciśnięte do siebie... Tak, teraz już wszystko jasne.

Będąc mistrzem delikatności, Aomine pyta:

- Jesteście razem?

To zabawne jak szybko ktoś może stać się tak blady. Twarzy Kagamiego wyraża czysty szok, jego spojrzenia biega pomiędzy Aomine i Kise. Z drugiej strony Kise uderza się w czoło, wzdychając ciężko.

- To tak oczywiste?

- Cóż, rozbierałeś go wzrokiem, kiedy graliśmy. - Aomine wskazuje Kagamiego, który czerwieni się. Policzki modela także są nieco bardziej rumiane i to nie z powodu gry. - To nie moja sprawa, ale... Jak długo?

Kagami i Kise wymieniają spojrzenia, zanim ten pierwszy odpowiada:

- Od zakończenia Pucharu Zimowego. Ty... um... nie powiesz nikomu, co? Sami chcemy to zrobić. Wkrótce.

Aomine wzrusza ramionami, podnosząc z ziemi piłkę do kosza.

- Tylko jeśli pokonacie mnie w następnej grze. - As Touou uśmiecha się szeroko, wstając.

- Myślisz, że dasz nam radę?* - Kagami również wstaje, masując kark. - Dalej, Kise, zmniejszmy ego tego gościa.

- Proszę cię, jesteś sto lat za mną. - Aomine uśmiecha się złośliwie słysząc warknięcie Kagamiego. - Zawsze dam ci radę.

- Czasami to nie takiego łatwe - mruczy Kise i rumieni się mocno, kiedy zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, co właśnie powiedział. - To jest... Chciałem powiedzieć...!

Aomine jęczy, pocierając twarz. Kagami wygląda jakby nie wiedział, czy powinien kopnąć Kise czy nie. Przynajmniej ma tyle wstydu, aby się zawstydzić.

- Za dużo informacji, Kise. - Nie, Aomine nie ma zamiaru zastanawiać się, dlaczego Kise mógłby nie móc dać rady Kagamiemu... Pieprzyć jego nad aktywną wyobraźnię! Jak tylko wróci do domu, przeczyta całą kolekcję magazynów z Mai-chan. - Grajmy.

Blondyn przytakuje, nadal czerwony na twarzy - dokłanie jak Kagami. Uśmiechają się do siebie w sposób, który sprawie, że Aomine chce zwrócić śniadanie - zbyt słodko, jak na jego gust - zanim patrzą na niebieskowłosego nastolatka z ogniem w oczach, gotowi skopać mu tyłek za naśmiewanie się a nich.

Gra się rozpoczyna.

Koniec

* Pisząc tego fika po angielsku użyłam słówka 'handle', które może być interpretowane dość dwuznacznie ^.^

Co do butów: czytałam kiedyś post, gdzie ktoś zidentyfikował buty zawodników w KnB i tak, Midorima nosi Wave Hero. O ile dobrze pamiętam, Kuroko nosi te same, co w Teikou.


End file.
